twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:CrazyGirl3820
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the User:CrazyGirl3820 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Fingernails (Talk) 22:11, April 13, 2010 ewwo! glad to see i'm not the only crazy here! want an infobox? i can make one for you! ♥Luna♥ all'ight! i'll set it up for you! but don't mess with your page untill after it's up or i can't do it okay? oh, and to leave this ♥Luna♥ just make three or four of these ~ ♥Luna♥ it's up! just edit your page and look for the green puzzle piece, then roll over that and in the bottom right corner theres an edit button so you call fill it out! ♥Luna♥ you're very welcome! but please make sure to leave your name/sig when you post or i won't know it's you. ♥Luna♥ uh, in the top right corner of the key board under the esc button, there's a ~/` button, hold shift and press this button and it should come up. ♥Luna♥ you're welcome! ♥Luna♥ do you need help? i know the picture is hard to do, i could help if you want. ♥Luna♥ Fix I restored you page for you, if you need anything else dont hesitate to ask. (talk) 03:24, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :No worries. If theres anything I can do in the future dont hesitate to ask. (talk) 03:35, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::It was nothing. If you ever need anything just leave me a message! (talk) 03:59, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Luna Cont. all'ight. gimme a sec and i'll try to get it up. but again, don't mess with the page or i can't do it. ♥Luna♥ do you want the avatar or the pink picture? ♥Luna♥ okay, sorry, i'll fix it to that one! ♥Luna♥ odeeday! it's up for you! ♥Luna♥ you're welcome but K got to it before i did. you should thank him. ♥Luna♥ Awards Would you like the Vampire or Wolf awards? Also please remember to click signature or type ~~~~ this will leave a link to your user page so people can find you. (talk) 04:05, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :There you go! Also thank you for signing, you be surprised how many people still refuse to do it. ;) (talk) 04:10, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I dont know where Luna got her signature but I had Fingernails make mine. They're really nice and they've made most of the sigs people use around here. -- (talk) 04:17, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Signature Absolutely, what would you like? What font and what color? There's some font ideas here. Fingernails 04:23, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I should have it done in about 10 or 15 minutes. Fingernails 04:30, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, it took a little longer than expected. How about this? Fingernails 04:47, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, would you like it to say "Crazy", "Cailin" or "Crazy/Cailin"? Fingernails 17:25, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay, I changed it. How's that? Fingernails 21:43, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Great! Okay, to get it go to and scroll down to the signature section. In the longer box, copy and paste this code...> |CrazyGirl3820 (talk)}} :::::Then, check that little box underneath it, scroll down and click "save". Fingernails 22:05, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, after you complete the steps above, all you have to do is type ~~~~ Fingernails 22:17, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, you forgot to click the little box underneath it before saving. Fingernails 22:19, April 14, 2 : hi. i won't be on untill later this afternoon, see you then! ♥Luna♥ hey, sorry, i was in town. how are you today? ♥Luna♥ SAME! i'm vewy bow-wed when i get home from something... wanna hear a song? it's really pretty! ♥Luna♥ GHOST STORIES!!! that's the theme to "GH", i love it! ♥Luna♥ hehe! have you ever seen it? it's really funny! they always rip off other horror movies and the team always complains about that. ♥Luna♥ it is! the boy in the picture that's holding the broom always tries to look up all the girls skirtt and he makes a funny face when he sees that their wearing biker shorts! and i think having yourself as a friend is the best kind you can have! ♥Luna♥ what do you mean? if you aren't your own friend then that could make trouble for you and you! besides, you're not your only friend! ♥Luna♥ who would they be? i don't think you're emo, i think you're insane! (which is the best kind of people!!!!!!!!!!!) ♥Luna♥ you're very welcome! and aren't i your friend?... ♥Luna♥ hehe! you're funny! ♥Luna♥ OF COURSE I'LL BE YOUR FRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ♥Luna♥ I LOVE HUGGING PEOPLE!!!! I SHOULD BE ARESTED BY THE HUGGING POLICE!!!!!!!!!!!! hehe! don't you just love giving people hugs? even for no reason at all! ♥Luna♥ ewwo FRIEND!!! wanna see who i'm gonna cosplay for a calender? ♥Luna♥ Hinaichigo!!! another pic of Hinaichigo!!! isn't she quute? ♥Luna♥ me too... let's play a game! you chose! ♥Luna♥ sure! you can call me LuLu! and i don't have E-mail, when i joined you didn't need it, i guess i got in before the rules changed... daddy's rules. no email for me. pooie. ♥Luna♥ true... what about..."guess who"? ♥Luna♥ okay, you can go first! ♥Luna♥ i think we confused each other... ♥Luna♥ hi-i! so do we wanna play truth or dare or guess who? if it's truth or dare the YOU can go FIRST! >(^ v ^)< ♥Luna♥ i have to go... (my bwothews are being MEAN!!!) byebyes, i'm sorry. and thank you! i forgot about that... XOXOXOXOXOXOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXX ♥Luna♥ i'm back! i pick truth! ♥Luna♥ oh, and HAPPY 100TH!!! you can get another award now! yaya for you! ♥Luna♥ WOW!!! i love that picture! how are you today? ♥Luna♥ i'm not doing to good. could you start a new section so i can find you easier? thank you... ♥Luna♥ because my dad, i'm sorry, i hate leaving but he's being him..i ahve to go, i'm sorry. XOXOXOXOX byes. ♥Luna♥ hey, sorry i left yesterday, my dad hates when i take a long time on the computer. so how are you? ♥Luna♥ Hey! hey! i'm on! for once... i'm good, i just got finished sorting all of my papers...uhg. ♥Luna♥ ewwo. i feel barfy. how are you? or did i allready ask?... ♥Luna♥ Hey hey, do you wanna be friends? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] hey! how are you doing today? ♥Luna♥ tired... and blood thirsty! ♥Luna♥ no, i'm serious. my stomach hurts so badly and the sun is hurting me. i'm getting headaches... but enough of that. wanna play a game? ♥Luna♥ okay, what game? we could play truth or dare like we wanted to last time. ♥Luna♥ sorry, the computer is going to log me off soon, i'm really really sorry! maybe we could play tomorrow... Goodnight, Sleep tight, and don't let the bed bugs suck your blood! ♥♥♥ ♥Luna♥ yeah and no, but i'm chowin' down on some meat so i'm pretty good! how are you? ♥Luna♥